hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Objects
More subcategories? Going to make a few subcategory suggestions. * Creature Parts and Pieces (skeletons and bodies included) * Tree Parts and Pieces (Stumps and tree objects) * Consumables (Boar Tusk Snuff, Cured Hemp Bud) * Building Materials (Bricks, Glue, Metals) Can't think of others right now. --Deadguy60 (talk) 23:08, 19 August 2013 (EDT) Object v Content (category) I feel that all Objects, that are currently also auto-tagged with a Content tag, could do without that Content tag. This would, in addition, also make the Content category more of a groups category. --.MvGulik. 05:31, 20 August 2013 (EDT) :I've originally made it so since almost every page i gone through had both tags but i kind of agree here with you, removing content now, might take a bit to propagate.--Rook (talk) 09:57, 20 August 2013 (EDT) ::Sorry about the mess of updates I've made, I'm not much of a careful person, anyway, this a good start at starting to clear up the Content category as a good deal of the pages are in the generic Object category. Now is what is left is the pages that are not objects and without a general category. I've probably stated the obvious but I wanted to make a comment somewhere. --Deadguy60 (talk) 15:13, 20 August 2013 (EDT) :::Also, the same should be done for Category:Skills and all other subcategories I think. --Deadguy60 (talk) 15:55, 20 August 2013 (EDT) Object base properties Mmm. Was prepping for clearing the "Crafted" category tags from related pages. But one thing bothered me a bit. The fact that "crafted" is kinda a base property. It kinda makes sens to me to see if the Infobox metaobj template could be extended to supports it (and of course any other base properties if there are any left that might be of some use.). In case of the crafted property, as example, its a type property that is covering the "Built|Forages|Crafted|?" set. (Forages is already linked with perexp, but for Built and Crafted things are a bit less clear/easy.) Rook, what do you think? --.MvGulik. 06:35, 20 August 2013 (EDT) :If we're talking about all items i think it's too common to be of any use, you're practically copying objects category so i don't think it's worth making that distinction (and built/crafted is almost identical as well). However if we limit it to curios (and perhaps foods, but in that second group there's very few non-crafted edibles) then absolutely we should have it, and kind of already do with ccrafted you added, only thing i can imagine we could improve here is making it more automatic (typed misc for misc items, like skulls, and rest automated, saving to one property). OFC if you insist i can make it auto-add crafted/foraged/built either as category(ies) or as infobox display to all items (rather easily done), i just doubt there's a point in it. --Rook (talk) 09:49, 20 August 2013 (EDT) ::"OFC if you insist i can make it auto-add crafted/foraged/built either as category(ies) or as infobox display to all items (rather easily done)" You mean you can detect if a object(all) is build or crafted with the current available metaobj template setting (excluding ccrafted that is). How? --.MvGulik. 12:00, 20 August 2013 (EDT) :::This algorithm in wiki language (assuming you mean anything crafted not just crafted menu items) --Rook (talk) 12:26, 20 August 2013 (EDT) if (perexp) then "foraged" else if (producedby) then if (repwith) then "built" else "crafted" else "not belonging to this category/not set/no display"